When The Darkness Draws Near
by Not mad mentally unstable
Summary: What happens when darkness gets in the way of friendship? Will the light overcome the darkness? Really original summary but the storys better! Rated M for later chapters. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

**When the darkness draws near.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series as much as I wish I did; I am merely playing with a wonderful woman's inventions.

**Chapter 1:**

"I do believe this corridor is out of bounds." he drawled, "But that has never stopped you before, has it Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape had trapped Harry Potter with a well-aimed and well time force field. He circled slowly around the glowing circle before stepping away and holding out his wand. "Remove it Potter." he spat, he knew it was Potter under his invisibility cloak and this game was getting rather tiring. "I know you are there as this spell only glows if there is something inside it. I, fortunately have no more pressing social engagements, so, stay like this for as long as you want, all night if you must." he gave a small smirk then added, "Though your punishment is going to get worse the longer we stand here." to make his point clear he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. Slowly the air inside the force field became distorted; he tensed slightly, casually unfolding his arms and holding his wand at the ready.

"Miss Granger." Snape converted his surprise into anger, "Miss Granger, what are you doing wondering around the school corridors at this time of the night?" he snarled at her, "And why above all in this corridor, surely you know it's out of bounds."

§§§§§

Hermione Granger stood in front of Professor Snape trapped inside a charmed force field. Her hair was pulled back loosely and she was still in her school robes. Slowly she began to speak,

"Professor, I can explain." she held her head high, but avoided Snape's eyes. She stood fidgeting until he finally spoke.

"Then Miss Granger, please enlighten me." he drawled fixing her with a sharp stare.

"Maybe you would be so kind as to remove the force field sir, the air temperature inside is always colder than the outside, and I'm not as warmly dressed as I should be." Hermione knew that she was taking a big risk with what she was about to do, but she couldn't be bothered to keep up her 'I'm a timid little know it all' façade so she continued anyway.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." he replied, as he twisted his wand, the glowing circle vanished leaving the two of them stood in complete darkness.

§§§§§

"Lumos" Snape stared at the spot where the Granger girl had been standing. Anger building up he raised his wand higher and let the light flow down the corridor, a door at the end swung shut noiselessly. "Nox." he smirked and placed a disillusionment charm upon himself and strode down the corridor 'Library,' he thought and in one quick movement tapped his wand against the wall and stepped into the library through the small archway that had appeared.

§§§§§

'That got rid of him, now which shelf was it on?' Hermione thought to herself, still congratulating herself on the fast thinking. She rounded the corner that led to the restricted section, pausing to drape the invisibility cloak over her arm; she opened the little gate that guarded the entrance. Walking to the end of the row, she turned the corner and walked straight into Snape.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise finding you here." he paused more for effect it seemed to her than anything else. "Accio cloak," Snape caught it deftly, shrank it and placed it in his pocket. Hermione stood watching him not caring in the least. "Now, would you care to tell me why you are here?"

"No Professor, I would not. I will though say that I am looking for a book and do not need any help." Hermione annoyed that Snape had found her moved purposefully to walk around him.

"This will not sit well with Headmaster, but, if you give me no other choice. One last chance Miss Granger, do not attempt to pass me child." Snape warned, his tone only made her more determined. "You give me no choice," he muttered then raised his wand and pointed it straight at her. "Geleré membrais."

Hermione found herself unable to move most of her body, she tried moving her feet, arms, knees and hands all with no luck, she could however move her head and neck.

"What have you done to me?" she asked the man standing in front of her with some interest.

"It's just so we can talk, I thought that you would listen and explain better while you were unable to be distracted." Snape sneered, "Just think yourself lucky I didn't use a full body bind."

Hermione studied Snape closely wondering if she could trust him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

"Why are you in the library at this time of night?" he replied also quietly. She laughed and shook her head slowly.

"No need for me to repeat myself is there Sir? Oh well, I'm looking for a book, obviously Professor, as that is why one usually goes to a library." she smiled sweetly.

"Do not try and act smart with me, what book are you looking for? Answer me truthfully." Snape said coldly.

"It's a potions book. The only reason I'm getting it at this time is because nobody will understand why I want such a book. Now let me go." she said her voice strong but calm and her eyes blazing. Snape seemed to study her closely.

"And why Miss Granger, would you need to be looking at this particular potions text?" he asked slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes and blew at an annoying strand of hair.

"I wanted to research a particular potion, I happened across it sometime ago and can't help but think it might be useful in the near future." she paused and blew at her hair again. "Now release me," she said strongly and as an after thought added "Please."

"What potion would you be looking for? As Potions Master of this school I think I have the right to know what you intend to study." he sneered.

"Just let me be Snape. If you don't reverse this spell now then I know I'll do something I'll most likely regret." she made her voice sound as bored as she felt. Snape made no move to free her so she sighed and whispered two words, "Contrai charmai." Snape looked shocked, before he schooled his features. "Now if you don't mind." Hermione raised her wand "Accio Pensée soif." with the book in her hand she sat at the nearest table and began to read.

§§§§§

Snape stood and watched the Granger girl reading, mentally cursing himself for not drawing his wand when he had the chance. Silently he strode over to the table she was at.

"Miss Granger you will return the book this instant and report to me for detention after dinner." he sneered at the girl waiting for the murmured 'Yes sir' but it never came, instead she raised her head and stared at him.

"Good night Professor." she said and walked towards the library exit, thebook clutched to her chest. "Accio cloak." she un-shrank it and left, leaving him standing in the darkness alone again.

**AN:** Well what do you think?Please read and review as i love to know what people think!All comments welcome... but not all accepted with goodgrace, but you know how it is.XxX


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** duj, i hope this chapter clears up your worries on why Snape behaved how he did.

elektrikstorm, thank you for taking the time to review and i hope you continue to read!

Princess Kalye, Thank you for agreeing with me! hope you continue to read !

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything J.K. Rowling invented. It's a shame but true.**

**Chapter two:**

Hermione hurried back to her room, thanking whoever had decided to give the head girl her own room, fine she shared a common room with the head boy, but it was the fact she didn't have to share a bedroom with a load of giggling girls. Once inside the bedroom she warded the door, placed the cloak and book into the wardrobe, slipped off her robe and got into bed. She slept peacefully knowing she could start her research in the morning.

"Harry thanks for letting me borrow it, I got what I needed." Hermione smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

" 'Mione, did anyone see you, I mean the teachers watches have increased lately." Harry asked a little worried.

"Snape found me twice, I've got a detention after dinner." she replied, Harry's face was a picture.

"You've what? He saw you twice? Wait, did you just call him Snape, what happened to Professor Snape?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. " 'Mione what's gotten into you? Would you like to explain how you ran into Snape twice and are still here?"

"Why so many questions? Anyway I deserve the detention, I mean I did disobey him last night. Lets go down to breakfast and I'll tell you and Ron then ok." she smiled as Harry ran off to hurry Ron up and out of the dormitory.

Hermione led the trio to a deserted space at the end of the table and filled them in on the story, fine she missed out why she was going to the library but they didn't need to know.

"So what does the Contrai whatever charm do then?" Ron asked quietly.

"It reverses most spells, its an old French spell so many people don't know it." she smiled at the two boys opposite her, they were staring.

" So why d'ya think Snape stood there watching you read, I mean come on, don't you think it's a bit strange?" Harry asked glancing up at the head table. Hermione shook her head slightly and snorted quietly.

"Do you really think he did that on his own free will?" she asked in a whisper, both boys shook their heads. "Of course not. The charm I used on him acted like a body bind but not as you know them. The charm freezes whoever cast the spell you're countering and holds them still for as long as you need, Snape obviously recognised it because he fought the charm enough for him to overcome it." If the boys had been staring at her before they were openly gawping at her now. They spent the rest of breakfast talking quietly and glanced at each other before going off to classes.

Lunch came round quickly Hermione was fine with this but the boys took it as a bad sign.

"We have potions after lunch 'Mione, aren't you worried about it? If you used that charm we talked about at breakfast then he's going to be furious." Harry said and Ron shuddered whilst agreeing. Ron hadn't got into the NEWTs potions class, not that he was worried about it.

" Harry's right M, if I were you I'd be scared shitless." Ron added with another shiver.

"Funnily enough Ron, I'm not you, I'm not going to act in any other way than I usually would." she retorted. Harry glanced up at the head table, Snape was sitting next to McGonagall, his eyes fixed on Hermione.

" 'Mione, did you know Snape's staring at you?" he asked quietly so as not to let Ron hear.

"His eyes haven't left me since I walked in." after a pause she added, "Though I don't blame him, I was a little out of character last night."

They finished their lunches bade farewell to Ron and made their way down to potions. Hermione walked purposefully while Harry lagged behind.

"Harry keep up, just pretend you don't know anything about my outing last night, or my detention. Your not allowed to tell anybody else, ok?" Hermione hissed as they walked down to the dungeons.

"Fine." Harry muttered as they approached the class room door.

§§§§§

The stillness made his entrance more impressive as he swept down the corridor, cloak flailing behind him and torches flickering in his wake. Severus Snape feared Potions Master, beware.

"In everybody now." he drawled watching the effect it had on everybody. The students, if you could call them that, all made their way into the room and took their seats. Mentally Snape counted them off,

'Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini,' he stopped and continued with his speech to the class.

"The instructions are on the board, you have one hour to complete it." Snape paused and flicked his wand at the board, chalk writing appeared. He looked around the room, only a handful of students were beginning to collect their ingredients, his eyes landed on Hermione Granger. For about the hundredth time that day he began to wonder why she was reading such a book. What she had told him hadn't helped in the slightest and the thing that annoyed him was that, he knew that she knew that he knew. Yes that know it all knew that he couldn't find out about what she was researching and so she continued to flit around the class room, his class room. In fact she seemed to be flitting around more than usual, and throwing saint Potter some warning glances.

More than once Snape had found The-Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die-And-Leave-Me-In-Peace staring at him, then the know it all would notice him and would whisper something to Potter, then she would give him a strange look. He decided to ignore it and file it away with all the other looks people gave him.

§§§§§

"Harry, stop staring will you, I already told you to forget it. He's seen you looking at him." Hermione whispered as she added the third spiders leg. Harry turned his gaze to her instead.

"How do you know he's seen us? Been taking secret lessons with old Trelawney have you?" Harry joked in a whisper.

"Don't be silly, just don't stare anymore ok?"

"Fine, keep your secret meetings secret, I don't want to know anyway." Harry replied mock serious.

Slowly the potion was completed and it was one of the lessons where nothing went wrong at all.

"Miss Granger, remember your detention after dinner, you will report to me here." Snape said quietly as Hermione brought forward here potion sample. She realised he had spoken so no one else had heard and so gave him a curt nod and walked back to Harry.

**At the end of dinner.**

" 'Mione, you sure you don't want us to walk you down?" Harry asked as the trio ate their desserts. Hermione looked at the boys eating their apple crumble. Ron was stopping himself from talking a second helping and was now looking longingly at the bowl.

"No really, I've already told you I'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen, well nothing unusual anyway." she stood and smiled. "Oh and Ron, enjoy your second helping wont you." She and Harry shared a smile while Ron looked bemused, as she walked away she could hear Harry beginning to explain about her 'secret meetings'

Slowly Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, imagining Ron and Harry's faces after Ron got what had made her and Harry smile. 'That would have been a picture.' she thought. She raised her hand and knocked smartly on the potions class room door.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The same as everybody else's it's not mine, never will be, however much I wish.

**AN:** Really sorry it has taken this long to update, but my computer has been playing up, think it's sorted now but not sure. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently if the machine starts to cooperate with me.

**Chapter 3;**

"Enter." came a bored voice from within.

Hermione pushed open the door without any hesitation, she was determined to show him that she wasn't scared or intimidated by him. Glancing quickly around the room, she proceeded up to his desk.

§§§§§

Sitting at his desk, Snape looked up as Miss Granger walked in. He took note that she gave him that same look that she had given him earlier.

"Well, Miss Granger, you can either tell me what you're studying or you can clean the cauldrons, without magic." he drawled and was taken back when she made her way over to the sink, though of course he did not show it. He watched as she turned on the taps before he spoke again. " I shall take that as 'I'm not telling you,' shall I Miss Granger?" he drawled again. As her answer she slowly added the Magical Mess Remover to the water, covering the surface in a brilliant white foam.

Snape sat and watched, while pretending to mark homework, the annoying know-it-all was able to move with such grace, even if she was scrubbing at a cauldron. Her hair he noticed had mostly escaped the clasp at the nape of her neck and was drifting across her face causing her to pause and re-clip it all about every fifteen minutes. 'Pull yourself together Severus.' he thought. 'There is no reason for you to be thinking about her like this, nothing has changed she is still the same know-it-all Granger, best friend of the boy-who-fucking-lived and his side kick weasel.' he admonished himself. Once again he took to watching her, she had surprised him lately, and not just the fact that she had been wandering the corridors alone in the dead of night, or that she had disobeyed direct orders, no, she had become more confident in herself. She had always been strong minded and strong willed but now she was confident in how she looked. This was a very bad combination, all men knew, that, attractive women, who knew they were attractive, and also had a brain were some of the most dangerous creatures on the earth. 'Wait where did all of that come from?' he asked his subconscious self.

The women … _girl_, in front of him was just Miss Granger, Know-it-all and part of the 'Dream team' or 'Terrible trio' just two of the names he had given the group. The group that had made his life hell.

§§§§§

Scrubbing at the cauldron Hermione knew Snape was watching her, she had acquired a new sense over the summer holidays, and she loved it. She could now tell if anybody was looking at her, anytime and anyplace. She could feel where their eyes went, as if they were lasers that traced a warm trail where ever the gaze went. It was great for many a reason some less innocent than others.

Hermione continued with the cauldrons without turning around, she built up a steady rhythm and could feel Snape's eyes following her every move, even if she could hear the scratching of his quill.

After finishing all the cauldrons she stretched languidly and turned to face her Professor. She slowly adjusted her uniform, and pulled her hair free of the clip.

"Anything else Professor Snape?" she asked sweetly running her hands through her hair again, all the while watching him watch her.

"Miss Granger, that is entirely up to you. You may go and get the book you are studying or you can come back and report to me tomorrow. The choice is entirely yours." he snarled as if pointing out that if she didn't bring the book then her detention tomorrow would be a lot worse than today's. Hermione studied the man in front of her, there was no way she was going to talk to him without extensive knowledge of the subject already. She decided that she would go back to the tower and study for as long as she could, then come back tomorrow.

"Well sir, if that's all, I will bade you goodnight," she smiled and turned, just before she shut the door she added " I do hope you get some marking done without me as a distraction."

**AN:** i know, i know, this is my second note in this piece, sorry, i just wanted to say that i hope my next chapter will answer some questions you may have. Sorry this one was a little short but the computer as i said before is playing up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Evil snail:** Go on say it's yours, nobody will mind!

**Me:** Maybe, but what would happen if they found out?

**Evil snail:** The usual, legal battles, fines, maybe imprisonment.

**Me:** No! It's not mine everybody listen to me not the evil snail, it all belongs to the one and only Ms Rowling, not me or the snail.

**AN: **I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've had some rather bad family problems, including deaths, cancer, MS, and a whole load of other things you need not know about! Oh well, I'm back and that's what matters. So without further ado, the next chapter!

**Chapter 4:**

Snape watched Hermione walk out of the room with a rare expression of surprise on his face. He stayed at his desk and pushed away the scrap piece of parchment he'd been writing a list of new ingredients on and pulled the stack of unmarked homework towards him. How she had known he was watching her was beyond him, his only idea was that she had turned around and seen him. 'No, she couldn't have turned around I watched her the whole time!' he said to himself though, that was followed quickly by 'you really shouldn't think like that, it was bad enough you did it.' Grimacing at the thoughts, he turned back to the homework.Marking each piece with lashings of insults to the unsuspecting student's intelligence, or lack thereof.

§§§§§

" 'Mione, how'd it go?" Harry asked as soon as she entered the common room, slowly she shook her head and walked across to the stairs leading to the dormitories, with a nod of understanding Harry followed. When he reached Hermione she was standing under the stairs, quickly she tapped a sequence of bricks and an archway formed, not unlike the leaky cauldrons exit to Diagon alley.

"Come on, quick." she hissed pulling Harry through behind her. They emerged in an empty corridor a few floors above where they had started. Harry was grabbed again and pushed inside a doorway; he looked around at the small room. Furnished like a living room it was cosy and had a lovely fireplace. With a swish of her wand, Hermione lit a fire.

"Well?" Harry asked, sitting himself in an armchair.

"You can't tell anyone of this conversation tonight, please promise me not one word of this to anybody. I know you want to know, you always want to know, so I figured you could ask me questions away from everybody else, as I really don't want anyone to know." she smiled and sat herself down on the couch opposite him, "Did you understand that, or did I lose you?" she asked with ahint of amusement.

"I promise and I think I got it." Harry replied with a grin, "Let the interrogation begin! Why were you in the library?" he asked quickly.

"Because I needed a book." she replied amusement fading.

"What book?"

"A book."

"What's in the book?"

"Words, diagrams, you know the usual."

"Are you going to say anything remotely helpful?" Harry asked resigned.

"Maybe, maybe not!" she replied grinning, all too soon the grin faded and she looked deadly serious. "The book was on potions, I need one of them for something I'm working on." Hermione turned her pensively gaze to the fire. "I'm not the same Harry; I've changed over the summer, not only my appearance, I don't mean that in a bad way so don't worry, I'm still Hermione, just a little different." slowly she looked back at Harry and flashed him a sad smile. "I'm not making any sense am I?" she asked.

"Nope, none what so ever." Harry smiled at his long time friend, she did look different, though he couldn't place how, yes she'd become more attractive, but it was something more than that.

"You'll understand sooner or later, right now you should head back to bed." as they got up she killed the fireand walked towards the door, Hermione grabbed his shoulder, "Harry remember, I do everything for a reason, I always thinkmy actionsthrough thoroughly, and never forget that I love you as a friend more that you realise. I would do anything for you." With that she turned and walked away heading for her room, leaving a confused Harry standing by a now non-exsistant door.

'What on earth?' Harry thought as he headed back to his dorm, the long way, as he could no longer find the passage they had taken earlier. 'Where does she get all these tunnels and rooms from anyway? I'm sure the one in the common room isnt on the map, andFred and George didn't know about it!' Finally reaching his bed, he changed and lay down in the darkness to think things over.

§§§§§

"Well look if it isn't mudblood Granger. Where have you been then? In the library with your nose stuck in a book?" a voice drawled as she walked into the shared common room.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry I would love to stay and chat, but I've got work to do." she drawled in reply, smirking when he looked shocked.

"Watch your back mud blood, you're a definite target. Just you wait." Hermione stopped half way to her door; slowly she turned around a calm smile on her lips. Malfoy who had been silently congratulating himself on coming up with a line so fast, stopped smirking.

"And why would you think that? Has your dearest daddy told you, or are you guessing?" she asked him sweetly. He looked completely shocked.

"Don't think that you can play games with me, mudblood, I know that you're a target." he replied watching her closely.

"Of course I am, and I will watch my back, thank you for warning me." she said again in that sweet voice. "Good night." she shut the door in his face and walked towards the desk to continue her research. In the early hours of the morning she called it a night and got into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

§§§§§

Over the breakfast table Harry kept giving Hermione worried glances when he thought she wasn't looking. How wrong he was, she was well aware of him and two other pairs of eyes on her. The other two belonging to one Draco Malfoy and one Severus Snape. Breakfast dragged on as it did every morning,ended without any major events and so began another day of classes.

§§§§§


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It still belongs to the wonderful Ms. Rowling.**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long between updates, but I've been having a lot of problems with family still. So I will post when I can.**

**Chapter 5:**

The day past quickly and uneventfully, well, Ron managed to fill the charms class with unpopable bubbles and so the class had to be cancelled while they were sorted out. Other than that, it was an uneventful day. Dinner came and went and Hermione began her walk to the dungeons, the book safely tucked in her bag.

§§§§§

"Enter." Snape's voice rang out through the corridor. Hermione pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

"Good evening Professor." she said politely with a small smile. Snape looked at her intensely, then nodded his head slightly in reply.

"You will once again wash the cauldrons, unless you have the book with you." he stated calmly. He watched her for a second, when she made no move he pointed to a stack of dirty cauldrons. "Get to work then."

Slowly she turned around and pulled out her wand, a couple of spells later the clean cauldrons flew to the shelves.

"Miss Granger, the punishment was to clean them without magic, for this you will have to rearrange the whole stock room." Snape shouted in pure rage.

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I guess that you don't want to see the book then, I will just go and do the stock room." she said in a bored tone, laughing inwardly at the expressions that crossed Snape's face. Anger, confusion, amazement, and many more that passed to quickly for her to gauge.

"Very well, show me the book." he replied finally with his arrogance back in place. Hermione opened her bag and gently pulled out the book. Placing the book on Snape's desk, she summoned a seat and sat opposite him. Snape studied the book and stared long and hard at Hermione. "And what exactly are you studying in this book Miss Granger? Everything in here is dark magic." he asked slowly.

"I am looking at page 384 and 532." she replied simply.

"Maîtriser amour et désir?" he questioned as he flipped to the second page she had mentioned, "And Êteindre l'âme? Miss Granger, what is it with you and old French? Would you kindly explain what each of these potions are?" he asked in a tight voice, Hermione could tell that he hated the fact that he had no idea what the potions were about, she smiled slightly before answering.

"Sir, I never said that I would explain the potions, I only agreed to show you the book." Hermione's smile grew a little as she watched the anger starting to build up in Snape again. "But I'm sure that if you ask nicely I might enlighten you." she continued sweetly. Snape's face darkened and he looked ready to explode, Hermione shook her head slightly and moved to put the book away.

"Please Miss Granger, would you kindly explain these pages to me?" he asked before glaring at her. With a straight face, she managed to escape being glared to death by answering.

"Certainly Professor, 'Maîtriser amour et désir', translation being 'Control love and desire' this enables the brewer to choose who falls in love with them and how strongly. In order for it to maintain its power, the brewer must accept whatever sexual advances the effected make. It combines a potion, a charm and crystal magic." she studied Snape as he took in the news, after a while he looked straight at her and nodded for her to continue. " 'Éteindre l'âme' translation 'Extinguish the soul' It kills the soul, breaks it up into little pieces which spontaneously combust. Completely irreversible. Consists of a potion and a charm, if the charm is cast incorrectly then the caster will die." Once again she stopped to let the information sink in, Snape seem to be thoroughly thinking over all of the possibilities of the potions. He studied Hermione closely and then looked away again several times.

"Miss Granger," he began slowly, "What purpose do you have studying these types of potions?" Snape stared into Hermione's eyes, intent on using legilimency.

"It won't work Snape, you cannot find your information that way, I'm not an open book to read at your leisure." Hermione said quietly. Snape looked shocked but quickly hid it.

"Miss Granger that didn't answer my question, you silly little girl, answer now or you will receive two weeks of detentions." Snape growled.

"I am merely researching, professor." Hermione replied smoothly, picking up the book and putting it back in her bag. Snape glared at her, slowly she rose out of her seat. "Well Professor, I do believe that my detention is over. I will leave you to ponder over the new information you have gathered." she said as she walked towards the door.

"For tonight yes, Miss Granger, but I do believe that you have another tomorrow." Snape sneered as she closed the door, the slight nod of her head showed she heard.

§§§§§

'What would she have wanted those potions for?' Snape asked himself as he sat by his fire later that night. 'Who could she possibly want to force into admiring her? I mean just look at her; she could have any decent man she wanted.' shaking his head he continued his train of thoughts 'I really have to stop thinking like that. She's a student for Merlin's sake, and an annoying one at that. Honestly man, focus yourself.' he began pacing, firing questions into thin air.

"What does she know about legilimency?" he asked, "How and why does she know old French? How does she know of these books?" and the biggest question "Why?" yes that was the main question, why, why, why? There were many reasons he could think of and each as unlikely as the next. 'I will have to question her, maybe a little truth potion is in order.' sitting back down in his chair he began to think out the best way to question her. 'I'm not a spy for nothing, this should work perfectly' he chuckled dryly and smiled to himself. 'This will be easy.'


End file.
